


Saftey in the storm

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, old Zayn, young Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession





	Saftey in the storm

Liam ran through the forest, running away from the hands of the most cruel clan he knew who attacked them while he was enjoying the beautiful weather.  
His guards as far as he know are all dead..  
He ran and ran trying to focus on his way instead of the images of blood flashing behind his eyelids..  
He ran into something..someone..  
He wasn’t alone, they were almost 7 all of them wearing armors that he couldn’t recognize to which clan they belong.  
Smirking to each other, he felt like a prey.  
One of them came forward and touched a strand of hair speaking to the one that Liam ran into in a language he didn’t recognize too!  
Liam slapped his hands away, and they started laughing at him, 2 of the others held his hands and he started screaming “Let me go!..aagh let me go….”

They were enjoying his panic expression laughing at him while he cried for help, he started crying, then he heard a voice a deep stern demanding voice but he didn’t understand what he was saying  
And all of a sudden they all left him.

He looked around and saw them head down facing…. Him.  
The most beautiful? human being he ever saw.  
And he was walking towards him!  
And God! His eyes. Liam is intimidated by him but not at the same time.  
He stood in front of him and his hand went to touch Liam’s cheek and Liam flinched from pain, the man held his hand in front of Liam smeared with blood “poor boy” the man said in a sweet voice barely Liam could hear. And god how gentle was his touch.

Then he looked back at the men and it seemed to Liam he gave them some orders, and was back to his stern dominant posture.

He held his hand out to Liam, and Liam didn’t know what he was doing as far as he know they could kill him, but there is something about this man, something making Liam feel safe?

He took his offered hand, and the man walked with him as slow as he can because Liam was limping from pain, running in the forest bare foot had it’s toll on him. After what felt like half an hour he can see tents? The mens clan?  
And all of a sudden the man who was walking him and didn’t look at him this whole time, pulled him and carried him bridal style, Liam couldn’t help it he squealed “What are you doing?”  
“Shhhhh..” The man didn’t say a word.  
And Liam held his neck for dear life, and he tries to avoid looking at the man in the eye. Blush spread all the way to his neck. The man had a hint of a smile, he could swear that he saw it.  
“Zayn”  
“W-what?” Liam asked  
“My name is Zayn”  
“Liam P-…”  
“I know who you are” Zayn cut him off.


End file.
